KHII: Oggy's House
by MrPr1993
Summary: The heroes, searching for Organization XIII, happen to land in Oggy's world. What is gonna happen now!


NOTE: This takes place in Kingdom Hearts II, when the heroes, Sora, Donald & Goofy are now exploring new worlds to find the Organization XIII.

All characters (c) their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>World: Oggy's House<strong>

**Location: Neighborhood**

The heroes, Sora, Donald & Goofy happen to be in front of a large neighborhood. While the rest of the houses' rooftops were red, the one they are in front of was blue.

"This looks like a good place for Organization XIII to target." Said Donald as he looked around.

"Gwarsh. I don't see any heartless appearing around here right now." Said Goofy.

"Maybe. But we'd better keep ourselves on guard. They might appear right into our faces soon." Said Sora.

All of the sudden, a loud crashing noise came from the blue house. The heroes turned towards the house. Then, the house's door opened up and a flower pot came flying out and smacked Goofy right in the face. Fortunately, despite being dazed, he was fine.

"Gwarsh, like that?" Said Goofy as he was dazed.

"I think we should check out what's going on in there." Said Sora.

And with that, the heroes got in the blue house.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: 1st Floor<strong>

The heroes looked around. Inside, there was a very tall staircase, and the room had quite a lot of doors. Then, they saw objects fly out from one of the nearby rooms.

"It's coming from there!" Said Donald.

"And we know what this means. Let's go!" Said Sora.

The heroes then went in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: TV Room<strong>

The heroes were now in a large room. It was blue and purple, and in one of the walls it had a painting of a fat blue cat with what appears to be a white wig. Then, they saw what they were not expecting.

"Hey, they're not heartless!" Said Donald.

Indeed, instead of the heartless, it was a fat blue cat wielding a fly swatter. It was Oggy, and he is attempting to squash the three cockroaches he is chasing. The skinny green cockroach, Marky, The chubby blue/purple cockroach, Dee Dee, and their leader, the short and pink cockroach, Joey, are carrying a turkey, which is why Oggy was chasing them.

"Gwarsh, what's going on there?" Asked Goofy.

All of the sudden, the cockroaches ran passes through the heroes and they ran out of the room, with Oggy following them.

"Well, at least no heartless appeared." Said Donald. However, he proves wrong when four Shadows, two Soldiers, and a Large Body appeared, prepared to take them down.

"Or maybe not!" Said Sora as they summon their weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Objective: Defeat all of the heartless!<strong>

Sora runs and slashes through a Soldier, destroying it.  
>Then, a Shadow tried to jump on him, but Sora manages to slash it in time.<p>

Donald was now using his ice magic to freeze two Shadows and then, he uses Thunder, and thunderbolts hits them both, destroying them.

Goofy uses his shield to smash through the Shadow and Soldier. Then, Goofy throws his shield at them. The shield first hits the Soldier, and then the Shadow, destroying them both as the shield then comes back at Goofy.

Sora was now facing at the Large Body. The Large Body attempted to punch Sora, but Sora dodges them and he jumps behind it and slashes its back, which was enough to destroy it.

There are now no heartless left.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: TV Room<strong>

"Well, looks like we got all of them." Said Sora. However, there was another Large Body behind him.

"Sora! Look out!" Shouted Goofy.

However, as the Large Body was about to hit Sora, the three familiar cockroaches suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on its head. The Large Body then attempts to grab them.

"Hey. It's those three cockroaches!" Said Donald.

As the Large Body tries to get the cockroaches, Oggy appears from behind it and attempts to squash the cockroaches with his swatter. However, the cockroaches jumps off the Large Body and Oggy ends up hitting the Large Body instead, which was enough to destroy it. Oggy then looked around, but sadly, he lost them. Then, he noticed the heroes.

"Gwarsh, did you just defeated that heartless with that?" Asked Goofy.

Oggy then was confused on what was going on. Then, a Shadow heartless appears besides him. Oggy notices it, and he screams before whacking it with the swatter, destroying it instantly. Then, he looked back at the heroes.

"Now he did it again." Said Donald.

Oggy then paused for a moment before he began to wave his arms and pointing at the spot the Shadow appeared, wanting to know what it was.

"Oh, that? That was a Heartless." Said Sora. "They appear in worlds and they try to take people's hearts." Oggy then gulped at this.

"Say, will you help us out to find the Organization XIII?" Asked Goofy. Oggy then thought for a moment, before he nodded and made some karate-like poses with his swatter. However, he hit something off-screen, which broke into pieces. Oggy then retracted his swatter and looks at the heroes in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Sora.

Oggy then noticed and pointed at the cockroaches, who still had the turkey. He then noticed them head to the staircase.

"You want us to follow them?" Asked Sora. Oggy nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: 1st Floor<strong>

The heroes ran and noticed the cockroaches on the end of the staircase. They saw them leave to a room.

"They're heading that way!" Said Donald.

The heroes ran up the staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: 2nd Floor<strong>

The heroes noticed a hallway. It was full of doors. But one of them were slightly open.

"They must went in that room." Said Sora.

Oggy nods and they run to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Oggy's Room<strong>

The heroes looks and they notice the cockroaches jump out of the window with the turkey. Oggy gasps as he heads to the window and he sees them taunting at him before running out and heading the way to the city.

"They're heading to that city!" Said Goofy.

Oggy then leaves the team and runs to where the cockroaches went.

"Oggy, wait! Where are you going?" Asked Sora. Having no choice, they follow Oggy.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: City<strong>

The heroes then found Oggy, who was now searching for the cockroaches. Then, Oggy notices the heroes, and he waves at them. However, a heartless suddenly appears behind him. Oggy notices it and he jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit from its attacks. The heartless was the Hot Rod. Then, another Hot Rod, two Rabid Dogs and a Morning Star appears and attacks the heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>Objective: Defeat all of the Heartless!<strong>

Starting with Sora, he goes and dodges the first Hot Rod's punches. Then, he slashes it with a good combo, knocking it down. Then, the Hot Rod goes berserk and attempts to run over Sora. However, Sora uses Blizzard, and this instantly destroys the first Hot Rod.

Donald uses Fire to damage the second Hot Rod, but the Hot Rod counters and hits Donald with a punch, knocking him away. However, Donald recovers quickly and he uses Blizzard to freeze the Hot Rod, giving him a chance to use Thunder, destroying the heartless.

Goofy then was now targeting the first Rabid Dog, and he uses his shield to spin to hit it. Then, the Rabid Dog attempts to charge against Goofy, but he uses his shield to defend himself, and knock it our with his shield, destroying it.

Oggy was chased by the second Rabid Dog. Then, he notices a dead end. Having no choice, he uses his swatter and swings it wildly as he charges forward the to Rabid Dog. Oggy was swinging his swatter so fast that afterimages of his fly swatter became visible. As he charges, he hits the Rabid Dog repeatedly with his swatter until it's destroyed. Oggy then raises his swatter in victory, which was interrupted by the Morning Star's punch, knocking him on a wall. Then, Sora jumps and slashes the Morning Star, destroying it.

"You'd better pay attention next time, Oggy!" Said Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: City<strong>

The heroes were now looking around for the cockroaches and the turkey.

"I don't see them." Said Sora.

"Wak! We're wasting too much time! We must find the Organization XII right now!" Said Donald.

"You're right. Let's go home, Oggy." Said Sora.

Oggy sadly nods, and they leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Neighborhood<strong>

The heroes were about to head inside, but all of the sudden, noise came from the house.

"Gwarsh, did you guys hear that?" Asked Goofy. All of the sudden, the house's door opens up and a similar looking flower pot flies of of the door and is about to hit Goofy, but he ducks to dodge it.

"That was close, hyuk!" Said Goofy before a bigger flower pot suddenly smacked right on his face. Again.

"Are you all right, Goofy?" Asked Donald worriedly.

"I'm fine, hyuk!" Said Goofy as he recovered.

"You guys don't think..." Asked Sora.

And with that, the heroes goes inside to see what it's going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: TV Room<strong>

The heroes went in and they saw the cockroaches, still with the turkey, being chased by a large heartless. The heartless' appearance was some sort of combination of a TV, a sofa, lamps, a wardrobe, and any other furniture, and it had cat-like ears. It also had two robotic arms an its hands looked like flashlights. This heartless was called: the Twisted Decoration.

"A heartless!" Gasped Sora. "We've got to help them! Let's go!"

And with that, the heroes goes to take down the large heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>Objective: Defeat the Heartless while protecting the Cockroaches!<strong>  
><strong>Song: The Corrupted (KH2)<strong>

The Twisted Decoration firstly attempts to bash them by flying down to them. But the heroes dodges it while Sora jumps and uses his keyblade to whack it, stunning it. Sora then goes and starts hitting the heartless with a combo attack. The Twisted Decoration recovers and it now starts shooting beam from its hands at the heroes. While the cockroaches dodges it with ease, the heroes had difficulty dodging the shots. Goofy then throws his shield at the heartless, making it pay attention at him. The Twisted Decoration then starts to fly down and it bashes Goofy, knocking him into a wall, knocking him out.

"Sorry, fellas..." said Goofy as he was knocked out.

Donald then went and starts using Fire, which was effective against the Twisted Decoration. The Twisted Decoration then goes and attempts to hit Donald by swinging one of its arms, but Donald gets out of the way. Then, the Twisted Decoration fires a large energy sphere from its mouth to Donald.

"Aw, phooey." Muttered Donald.

When it hit the ground, it resulted an explosion, causing Donald to be sent flying and hitting a wall, which knocked Donald out.

"Guess this leaves us, Oggy." Said Sora. Oggy then nods. "You ready?" Asked Sora. Oggy nods. They charge at the Twisted Decoration and they start using their keyblade and fly swatter to attack.

Sora uses his Fire magic to engulf Oggy's swatter to be more effective at the Twisted Decoration and he starts hitting it with the fire swatter. Then, Sora and Oggy together uses their weapons to swat the Twisted Decoration, and, lastly, they use the final blow; Sora and Oggy jumps high and they uses their now ablaze weapons to finish off the Twisted Decoration, causing it to become engulfed in flames. As this happens, the Twisted Decoration releases a heart as it disappears, ending the battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: TV Room<strong>

"We did it!" Said Sora. Oggy was jumping happily.

While they were cheering, the cockroaches then tries to leave with the turkey, but Oggy snatches the turkey and swats them. This was enough to cause them to flee to a nearby vent.

"Well, looks like you got the turkey back, hyuk!" Said Goofy.

"Yeah." Said Donald.

All of the sudden, the turkey starts to glow. As the background turns into space, Sora sees the glowing turkey as it shoots a light upwards, creating a keyhole. He uses his keyblade to aim at the keyhole and he shoots at it, locking it.

As the light fades away, Oggy was confused on what happened.

"Looks like we need to go now." Said Sora.

Oggy then looks at the heroes with a sad expression, as he wants to know why.

"Don't worry! We'll visit you anytime." Said Sora.

Oggy then got happy. Then, he notices he was still holding his turkey. He then points them the way to the kitchen.

"Oh! You want to dine with us?" Asked Goofy. Oggy then nodded.

"Oh, boy!" Said Donald excitedly.

"Yeah, all this fight really made us kind of hungry." Said Sora.

And with that, the story ends here.

* * *

><p><strong>Obtained: Bug Buster<strong>

-It is a keyblade based off on a fly swatter. Its key chain is of a tiny swatter ressembling Oggy's.


End file.
